The Girl Who Lost Her Soul
by DeathStealerelf
Summary: What happens when the Yu Yu gang has to be asassains. Not ownly that but a mysterious girl know Youko and she planing to get revenge because he stole a orb that can heal anything from her.KuramaXoc, Hieixoc later chapters Scryed.
1. Chapter 1

**(Author's note) Hi it's me again! This is my third fan fic my other one got removed but I'm putting them back on. So here my first chapter of The Girl Who Lost Her Soul. Oh yeah there might be some crossover. Enjoy chapter one.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a rainy day in Japan, some were at home. There, at the windowsill, sat a girl with medium length black hair. She was about 17 in age and her hazel eyes looked out the window. Her skin was pale but not too pale and she had a scar on her back. She had a likeness to wearing dark clothes, as her current attire reflected with a black skirt and a navy blue shirt with a skull on it.

"Hey Katana, you're still looking out the window I see", a young mans voice remarked. With his black hair with a little bit of white in it and purple eye's. Tan skin, he was very handsome and he wore a black t-shirt along with jeans. He and his brother were half wolf, half snake demons.

"Oh, hi Tomo. Whereas your brother? He's late again", Katana stated in annoyance. At that moment, the door to her house swung open and a boy came in. He looked exactly like Tomo, minus his blue eyes and black speckled white hair. He wore a green shirt with a pair of black pants.

"Tamasine, you're late", muttered his brother.

"Sorry, I got side tracked. It wont happen again", Tamasine smiled.

"It better not, you know how the boss gets when any of us are late", Tomo angrily growled.

"Yeah, I know. Where is she"? Tamasine questioned looking around.

"I'm right here you idiot". A tall woman with green hair and red lips came out of nowhere. She wore her usual outfit of a red business suit with a short skirt. She scanned the room with her cold eyes, Okay everyone, we have new recruits, and a new mission, she exclaimed.

"Really Lady Maro, who are they and what's our mission"? Katana grumbled.

"Well my dear, they should be here any minute now, all I can tell you that they're four boys", Maro smiled, and they will help the three of you with the assassinations today.

Meanwhile

The Yu Yu gang was on their way to a house that was in the middle of the forest.

"Aw man! Why did Koenma have to give us this stupid mission? Isn't there anyone else that can do this? Not to mention I'm wet and hate the forest"! Yusuke complained making clear the fact he didn't like the idea of being in the middle of nowhere and being an assassin. 

"But the reason he sent us out here was because he said something funny about them. They only kill powerful demons, but the strange thing is that their souls were taken"; Kurama explained wondering why someone would want to take demon souls.

"Hn, who cares, as long as I get to kill, I'm happy", Hiei smiled. They arrived at a large house with gates all around it and a huge garden with double doors and golden handles. The house itself appeared old fashioned.

Tomo opened the door.

"Hiya! Were the new assassins at your service", Yusuke exclaimed.

"Oh! Let me through"! Maro shrieked as she pushed Tomo aside, "Oh, you guys look really strong. Come in! Come in! You guys must be cold"! She alleged as she pushed them into the house.

"Jeez! This place is gigantic". My name is Yusuke. This is Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara". Yusuke ad-libbed while he looked around. There was an up stairs, a living room, a kitchen, and another room.

"Nice to meet all of you. Your rooms will be up stairs. Katana"! Maro screamed her name as she appeared out of nowhere, Katana, I want you to show them to their rooms.

"Fine, right this way", She muttered without even looking at them.

"What a strange looking girl", Yusuke whispered to his group, not knowing that Katana could hear every word.

"Here, you with the big mouth, this is your room", Katana glared at Yusuke.

"Hey! I don't have a big mouth"! Yusuke shouted with anger.

"Actually, you do kind of have a big mouth, Urameshi", Kuwabara remarked not thinking.

"Shut up, Kuwabara"! Yusuke yelled as he hit him in the face. He then turned around and entered his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Hey, ugly, your room is next to his", Katana affirmed as she walked away with Kurama and Hiei following her down the hall.

"Here, this is your room", She directed at Hiei. He entered his room without a word leaving Katana to walk farther down the hall.

"Why does this girl look so familiar to me? There is just something about her that is familiar to me", Kurama thought.

"Hmm, you're right Kurama, there is something about her and, you know what, I like it", Youko stated in his mind. Unknown to them, Katana could read minds, and she was listening to their conversation.

"Here, this is your room", Katana directed Kurama.

"Thank you", He alleged. She ignored him and walked away, entering her room.

"Oh, this sucks. I hate it when old enemies pop up out of nowhere", Katana muttered as she thought about the first time she saw the fox demon. She was in a different form back then, but she remembered him.

_Flash back_

Katana had just finished robbing a village, still having her locks of black hair only it now contained sliver. She had two cat ears and a tail, and her eyes were blue with a tint of green. Her skin was tan and had symbols on the shoulders. She wore a ninja suit with armor on it and a skirt with skulls around her waist. She was officially a cat demon. She ran until she sensed a demon heading her way so she hid in a nearby tree. The demon was under the tree now letting her have a good look at him. He was a fox demon.

"What, a fox demon? I wonder what he's doing here". She thought to herself. He looked up at her and smiled, "What, he can see me"? She thought. Suddenly, she felt something surround her and when see looked at it, she discovered that it was a plant of some sort and it was pulling her down, wrapping itself around her like a rope until she fell.

"Damn you! Let me go you jack ass"! She screamed angrily as she tried to free herself.

"I wouldn't do that, it will only make it tighter", He informed her with a smile. Finally she gave up and trying to free herself was pointless.

"Who are you? What the hell do you want from me"? Katana screamed with anger.

"My name is Youko Kurama, and I need that orb that you just stole from that village", He smirked. 

"Like hell I'm giving it to you"! Katana was very mad now.

"You have no choice my dear. Now be a good kitty and hand it over".

"First off, how am I suppose to hand it to you if I'm tied up and second, I already told you I'm not giving it to you"! Katana frowned in annoyance.

"Fine, have it your way", He snapped his fingers and the plant that was around her let her go.

"Huh, you're just letting me go"? She asked him.

"Of course I am. Oh, and thanks for the orb", He held the orb so she could see it.

"What But How"! She gasped surprised that he had gotten the orb without her knowing. She realized, then, when the plant was letting her go, it must have taken it.

"You Bastard"! Katana screamed with anger.

"Yes, its quite a lively orb if I do say so myself. No wonder you wanted it so much". Without warning, she attacked him, digging her claws into him. He quickly pushed her back and was on top of her.

"Get off me, Jack ass"! She screamed at him, but he ignored her and moved his face closer to hers, kissing her lips. He then let go quickly and got off of her.

"Well, my dear, I must be going", And with that Youko disappeared.

"No, come back! You don't understand! I need that orb because I'm dieing"! But it was too late, he was gone. He had taken the item so went to the trouble of stealing from the village. She had heard of an orb that could cure anything the holder desired. So she stole it from the village, hoping that it would cure her diseases, but now it was gone and she could no longer breath. She was left there to die alone. Years past and soon she got brought back from the dead to only find her soul taken from her by Mora, forcing her to do everything she said or her soul would be cursed. Of course she had more power than ever before but that was worth nothing to her now. Her freedom was gone.

End of Flashback

And there she lay in her bed, thinking of revenge.

**Well I hope all of you like it. It was ok for me. So how did you think about Katana is she cool or is she bad? Review please Review I would be so happy if ever one who reads this reviews and no hate mail. Well till next time! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Author's note) Hello again I hope all of you enjoyed my first chapter. So there going to be a new character in this chapter hope fully. Here something random I just got done watching Rent and I like it and I don't really like films with songs in them but I quit enjoyed it. Anyway enjoy chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2**

Katana was just laying on her bed now reading a book.

"Katana"! She herd her name being shouted out. She closed her book and put it on her night stand and stood up and left her room. She walked out the but bumped into Kurama.

"Watch were your going! Jack ass"! Katana said with anger as she walk away.

Kurama stop. "Now were did I have herd that before". Kurama said in his mind.

"You didn't but I did. The only person who said that to me was this cat demon that I met but that was aegis ago". Youko said to Kurama.

"So you know her Youko"? Kurama asked.

"Yes. I remember now. I took a orb from her. But the strange thing is sacen that day I never saw her again". Youko said. Unknown to them Katana herd ever word they said.

"Oh crap. Now he knows. Oh well more fun for me". Katana said in here mind. As she walked down stars in the kitchen. Were Maro, Tomo and Tamasine were.

"Well its about time you got here. If you ever make me wait again I'll curse your soul". Maro said with a evil smile.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again". Katana said in a bored tone.

"It better not. Now since we have new recruits. We will have to give them a test before they come on a mission with us. Katana you take care of the fox". Maro said with a evil smile.

"Sure whatever. I'm bored anyway". Katana said stretching.

"Good. And as for you two take care of the stupid one and the one who wear's green. I'll summoning Kaiba she'll handle the short one. Maro said as she put her fingers together and a girl appeared before them. She had light purple hair that was tied up in a bun. She had light blue scales on her face and body but she was still beautiful. Her eye's was reddish brown and her lips were black and she wore a white skirt with a black t-shirt with a silver belt. By the way she a dragon demon.

"Yes. Lady Maro you summoned me". She said in a annoyed voice.

"You have a job to do you little brat. You have to fight this short guy who wears black. To see if his worth enough to be in are grope". Maro said "Pulse I have a weird feeling about theses guys".

"Very well. We'll do what you wise". Katana said as she Kaiba, Tomo and Tamasine walked out of the room.

"I hate doing these ridiculous jobs for her". Kaiba said with anger.

"Don't worry I have a plan to get are souls back". Katana said with a smile.

"You do". All three of them said at once.

"Yes. Tonight I'll go to her room and get them back. I know were she keeps them". Katana said to them.

"But its to dangerous if you get caught your soul will get crushed". Tomo said.

"Yeah. I know but it's better then doing ever thing she says". Katana said looking down.

"Well first. We should go fight the boys. Its been a long time since I fought". Kaiba said cracking her knuckles.  
"Well first lets summon them into one place so we can watch each other fight". Katana said as she snap her finger and they ware out side with the Yu Yu gang. There was a big ring in the middle of them.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON"! Yusuke said with anger.

"Sorry lady Maro wants to test you if your strong enough to join are group". Tomo said with a smile.

"What kind of test is it"? Kurama said.

"Its nothing hard you just have to beat us in a fight". Tamasine said.

"Fine by me". Yusuke said with a smile on his face.

"So witch one goes first"? Hiei said with a smile.

"You can chooses. You are the guest". Tomo said.

"Fine then I'm going first"! Kuwabara said as he ran in the middle of the ring.

"Ok who's going to fight me"! He screamed.

"Ok. I'll fight you"! Tamasine said with a smirk. As he step in front of him.

"Ok fine with me. Little boy". Kuwabara said to him in a stupid kind of voice.

This made Tamasine mad. He doesn't like being called a little boy. He attacked fast and knock him out before he know it and he was unconscious.

"Well that was easy". Tamasine said with a smile and walks out of the ring.

"Well who's up next"? Tomo said.

"Ok. I'll go up". Yusuke said as he entered the ring.

"Very well. I shall be fighting you then". Tomo said as he entered the ring.

"Fine but just go easy on me ok". Yusuke said with a smug smile of his.

Tomo attacked him with his axe that came out of no were.

"Who were did that axe's come from"? Yusuke said in surprised voice.

"I created it with my power. Do you like it"? Tomo said with a smile.

"Yeah that's pretty cool. Want to see my power"? Yusuke said as he shout him with his spirit gun. And Hit Tomo dead on. He went flying in a tree and he was out cold.

Tamasine ran to his brother. "Hey are you ok". He said shaking him.

"Stop shaking me. your giving me a headache". Tomo said as he went out again.

"His fine. He'll live". Kaiba said as she entered the ring.

"So how about it sortie". Kaiba said looking at Hiei.

Hiei give her a death glare and walk into the ring.

"Hn. You better watch your mouth girl". Hiei said in a deadly voice.

"Oh I'm so sacred of a little guy like you". Kaiba said with a smile.

Now Hiei was mad. He took out his sword and attacked her fast but she dodged all of the attacks.

"This girl is more powerful then I thought". Hiei said in his mind and attacked her again and she blocked it all. Then she took out her twin bladed sword and attack him with it. He nearly dodged it as she swung them to the ground.

"Hn. What's your name girl"? Hiei said in a deadly voice.

"My name is Kaiba. Yours"? Kaiba said with a smile.

"Hiei". He said as he attacked her again. This time he hit her. Blood slowly came out of her shoulder. She give him a death glare but he only smiled and attacked again. But she dodge and hit him in the back. His blood slowly came out of his back.

"Your pretty good girl. I'll give you that. But not good enough to beat me". Hiei said as he took off his bandanna and reviled his jagan eye.

"You should be honored not many people seen my Jagan eye and lived to tell the tale". Hiei said as he used his fist of the mortal flame and it hit her and she was out cold. Hiei put his bandanna back on his forehead and walked out of the ring.

"Jeez Hiei did you have to go so hard on the girl"! Yusuke said as he saw her not moving on the ground.

"She'll live". Hiei said as he went into a near by tree.

Katana went into the ring already and was reading a book while waiting. She already checked her friend to see if they were ok and healed there wounds.

Kurama entered the ring and Katana put her book down and give him a death glare.

"Kurama let me handily this one". Youko said in his mind.

"Are you sure Youko? She looks pretty mad". Kurama said to him in his mind.

"Yes. I'm sure. She probably remembers that I took her orb". Youko said to Kurama.

"Fine. But don't do anything stupid". Kurama said to him.

"Now do I ever do anything like that"? Youko said as he transformed. Unaware to them Katana herd everything that they said.

"So do you remember me fox"! Katana said with anger.

"Yes I do. Your that cat demon that I stole a orb from". Youko said.

"That's not all you also killed me". Katana said with more anger then ever.

"Kill you. I didn't kill you". Youko said surprised that she would say that to him.

"Yes you did. When you stole that orb witch was suppose to cure anything. You killed me. By taking it away so my disease spared to my heart and a slowly and painfully died. All because of you"! Katana said as she attacked him with her dark sword.

Youko just barely dodged her attack and quickly got his rose whip out.

He used his whip and it wrap around her sword and it went out of her hand and landed a good distains away from her. She ran towards it. But she couldn't move because she was tied up by a plant.

"Damn you to hell"! Katana said with anger.

"Listen. I didn't know back then that the orb was suppose to cure anything". Youko said.

"Well it did. And I died but now I'm back and I'm not as weak as before". Katana said as she burned the plant that was around her and attacked Youko with inferno flame. It hit Youko but he got up fast.

"That's enough Katana. Stop this fight at once". Maro said walking towards them.

But Katana didn't listen she was about to attack him again until she felt pain go thought her body. It was so painful that she had stop and kneel on the ground.

"I said enough Katana and I mean it or do you want your soul to be cursed by me". Maro said in a deadly voice.

"I'm sorry. It wont happen again". Katana said as the pain slowly went away.

"Good. Now you boys can come inside with me. Since you past your test". Maro said happily.

"Hey Kurama. Did you see that? Maro just squeezed something in her hand and that girl just stop. She looked like she was in pain". Yusuke said to Youko.

"Yeah. I know what you mean very odd". Youko said as he turned back into Kurama.

"Katana you bring ever one who is out back in. ok". Maro said as she went inside the house and the boys followed.

"Damn her. I can't wait to get my soul back and kill her". Katana said as she and Tamasine bought Kaiba and Tomo inside the house.

**Who long chapter right? Any way Review please the sooner you review the sooner I'll put chapter 3 on. Oh yeah today I'm so random so here is my random talk. Today I got attacked by my paper mashie project. I got paint all over me and was late for my English class. It was funny at the time because my rare friend's saw the whole thing and we laugh about it. Well till next time Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**(Author's note) Hello my friends I am back! And here's chapter 3 of my fan fic. And it's time once again for randomness Today I was walking at the mall with a couple of my friends. I went to throw my drink away but I missed and soda went ever were and worst of all some guy was standing there and got it all over him. I ran away because my friend left me alone. Any way enjoy chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3**

Katana returned to her room. It was a small room with a bed, a night stand with a window and a bath room. She laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling until she herd a knock on the door. She sighed and opened it to find Kurama there.

"What do you want fox"! Katana said starting to get angry.

"I was just wondering if you wanted something to eat". Kurama said as held a tier of food in his hands.

"No. I don't want any". She said in a annoyed voice.

"But can't we talk". Kurama said calmly.

"Talk. Talk about what how your other self killed me"! Katana said with anger.

"Come on. Can't we forget about the past"? Kurama said in his calm voice.

"Why should I"? Katana screamed at him.

"Katana shut up your annoying me". Maro said as she walked up the stares.

Katana looked at her hand. A look of fear came across her face and Kurama saw the whole thing.

"I'm sorry for annoying you. Please forgive me lady Maro". Katana said as she bowed to her.

"Don't apologize to me apologize to Kurama". She said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm sorry Kur... Kurama". Katana said hating every last minute of it.

"That's a good girl. Now go back into your room and quit bothering him". Maro said with a evil smile.

Katana obey. She went in back into her room and shut the door.

"Damn that bitch" Katana said with anger.

"I can't wait till tonight. I just hope we don't have a mission tonight." Katana said in her mind.

Mean while.

Kaiba was walking out side to get some fresh air. It was peaceful as she walk along a path. She saw some birds flying by in the sky. How she wised she was them do whatever they want. Being free. She looking at the sky until she bumped into something. She looked down to see Hiei standing there.

"Hey watch it"! She said as she pushed him.

"You're the one who bump into me girl". Hiei said with his emotionless voice.

"Hmp. Well you shouldn't be standing there in the first place". Kaiba said in a annoyed voice.

"Well you should pay more attention to were your going". Hiei said in a cold voice.

"Shut up. What are you doing here anyway"? Kaiba asked him.

"I came here to ask you a question". Hiei said plainly.

"It depends what kind of question it is". Kaiba said still annoyed at him.

"Why do you take orders from that ugly women"? Hiei said coldly.

"Why. Like I'll tell you. Why do you take orders from Koenma"? Kaiba said with a smile.

"How did you know Koenma sent us"? Hiei said surprised that she knew about him.

"My friend Katana told me. She can read minds too". Kaiba said with an even bigger smile on her face.

Hiei eyes widen.

"Don't worry. We wont tell Maro". Kaiba said.

"You won't how can I be so sure that you won't tell". Hiei said suspiciously.

"You have my word". Kaiba said as she put her hand to her heart.

"Hn. Fine". Hiei said as he disappeared.

"Weird guy". Kaiba said as she walked back to the house and entered it.

"Were have you been Kaiba"? Tomo asked.

"Just went to take a walk". She said plainly. Then she went up stars and went into her room. Her room was also smell but had no window. There was a bed, a night stand and a bath room too.

She laid down on her bed but then she decided to go to Katana's room.

So she walked out of her room and knocked on her door.

"What"! Katana said from inside her room.

"Its me. Can I come in"? Kaiba said.

"Sure com in Kaiba. The door is open". Katana said. Kaiba entered her room.

She saw Katana reading one of her books on her bed. Kaiba laid down next to her.

"Katana are you really going to try to get our souls back"? Kaiba said worried about her friend. Kaiba and Katana were like sister. Kaiba was there when she first woke up from the dead she was there ever since that day. She doesn't like talking about her past life. It was very painful for her. Then came Tomo and Tamasine they got killed by a bear demon ever since that day they ware with them like little brothers.

"Yes. I am going to try tonight". Katana said.

"Well. I'm helping you. It better then staying here at this awful place". Kaiba said crossing her arms.

"No. I couldn't get you into trouble like that". Katana said to Kaiba.

"But..."

"No buts. I'll do this alone". Katana said seriously.

"You your really stubborn. You know that"?

"Hey I'm not that stubborn". Katana said with a smile.

Kaiba just smiled at her. Mean while.

The Yu Yu gang were down stares talking.

"So guys did any one find out anything about these assassin's"? Yusuke asked.

"Nope not me. But I do know that Tomo is a really good cook". Kuwabara said stupidly.

"What's that got to do with anything"? Yusuke said in a angry voice.

"I don't know but Tamasine is not good at all". Kuwabara said.

"Ok. Anyway any one else find anything useful". Yusuke said as he rolling his eyes.

"I know the girl called Katana can mind read and she told her friends why were here so they know why were here". Hiei said plainly.

"What"! Ever one said at the same time.

"The girl who told me said they well not tell that ugly women called Maro".

"Right and how do you know for sure that she's not going to tell? Did you read her mind"? Kuwabara said.

"There was no need. I could tell she was telling the truth". Hiei said giving Kuwabara a death glare.

"Ok. So now they know but why would they not want to tell Maro and why are they afraid of her"? Yusuke said still not sure why these powerful demons are taking orders from this weak demon.

Later that night.

Katana snick out of her room and went down the hall. She turned a corner to find Kurama standing there.

"What the hell are you doing out here in the middle of the night". Katana said in a whisper.

"I should ask you the same question". Kurama also said in a whisper.

"Like I'll tell you anything". Katana said as she walked past him but he grab her hand.

"Let go of me".

"Please. Can we just talk"? Kurama asked her.

"Damn you your so annoying. Fine but it as to be tomorrow".

"Very well tomorrow then". Kurama said.

"Yeah just meet me outside at the end of the path". Katana said.

"Alright". Kurama said as he walked away.

Katana continued down the hall. Until she came to a big door. It was the door to the master bed room and it was always locked but Katana easily picked it open with her sharp claws. She entered the room with out making a noses. It was a big room with a balcony, a hug bed a couch and chairs all around a table, a beautiful bath room and paintings all over her wall's.

Katana carefully went to her bed. She was all the way in the middle. So she had to claim up the bed and careful got a key that was around her neck. She took it off and got off the bed and went up to a painting of Maro she careful took it off the wall and there was a safe by hide it. She took something out of her pocket and placed it on the safe. It was one of those spy thing that can open safe. It quickly opened it to revile a small black box. She took the box and replaced it with a another black box that she had and closed the safe and put the painting back on the wall and got out of the room fast with out making a noise.

Katana went back into her room when she got there she opened the box to revile all of there souls in orb form. She knew exactly witch souls went too who. She found her once she put it to her head it absorbed into her. Now all she as too do was give her friends there's back and they well all be free from Maro forever.

**Sorry have to end it here. Hope you liked it and sorry for errors I'll fix them. Now it time for more randomness. Oh and if anyone as any idea's for new power of new Characters feel free to tell me so I can put them in my fan fic. And just so you know Tomo and Tamasine mean twin and review please review! Well till next time. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Author's note) Hi it's me! Now am back with chapter 4 it's going to be good I hope. Now here more random thing that happened to me. Well I was at home watching Fall Metal Alchemist with one of my rare friends. I was really enjoying it. When all of a sodden I saw a big flash of light and my friend got up and was doing the exact thing that Ed was doing and she d didn't even no it because she was only look for were that light came from. I just stood there and laugh at her. That was a very strange night. Well hope all of you enjoy chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4**

The next day Katana woke up. She was felling great because today was the day that she will finally get back at Maro for all the thing that she done to her and her friends.

So she walked out of her room and down the hall and into the kitchen. To find the Yu Yu gang except for Kurama. Sitting down for breakfast. She was about to leave but got stop by Yusuke blocking her way out of the room.

"Out of my way"! Katana said in a deadly voice.

"But we just want you to join us for breakfast". Yusuke said in his usually voice.

"Well I don't want to eat with any of you. Now get out of my way or I'll make you". Katana said in a deadlier voice.

Yusuke had no choice but to move.

Katana walked out of the kitchen to be stop once again but this time it was Hiei and he grab her arm.

"Let go of me now or I'll cut off that arm of yours". Katana said very anger now.

"Fast we would like you to answer some questions". Hiei said plainly as he let goes her arm.

"It depends what kind of question it is". She said in a annoyed voice.

"How do you know the fox"? Hiei asked her.

"Hasn't he told you"?

"No he hasn't". Hiei said plainly.

"Well to bad. You'll just have to ask him yourself because right now I'm busy". Katana said as she left them.

"Now were is Kaiba". Katana wondered".  
She knock on her door.

"One sec. I'm getting dressed". Kaiba said from in her room.

"Kaiba it's me. I got some great news". Katana said as she opened the door.

"Oh Katana. Come in".

She entered her room. To find Kaiba sitting on her bed trying to deiced on what to wear today.

"So did you get our souls back"? Kaiba said. Looking at her.

"Yes I did. Here you can have your so you can finely be free". Katana said giving her soul to her.

"I thought this day would never come. Thank you Katana". Kaiba said as she put her soul to her head and it absorbed into her.

"Katana did you give Tomo and Tamasine souls back yet"?

"No. not yet. I haven't seen them". Katana said looking down.

"Oh. I see. Well don't worry we should see them soon and then we will all be free". Kaiba said looking happy.

Katana nodded her head and smiled at her friend. That remind her she has to meet Kurama at the end of the path today. Katana sighed and left the room.

"Hey. Were are you going"? Kaiba said wondering were her best friend was going.

"I have to do something. Don't worry. It won't take long". Katana said with a smile and went down stars and out thought the kitchen and outside. She walk along the path until she saw the red head just sitting there waiting for her.

"Were you here the whole time"? Katana asked him.

"Yes. I have". Kurama said calmly and stood up.

"Well you wanted to talk. So talk". Katana said in a annoyed voice.

"Very well. I just wanted to know why are you taking orders from Maro"? Kurama said seriously.

"Why should I tell you"? Katana said turning around and was about to walk away but Kurama grab her hand.

"Please tell me. Maybe I could help". Kurama said very calmly.

"I don't did your help. But if you want to know so badly. I'll tell you". Katana said with a littlie angry.

"Very well. Go on then". Kurama said.

"Fine. It because she took our souls. Everyone that's here taking orders from her as there soul removed. But I finely got them back. So I don't need any ones help". Katana said plainly.

"Your soul as been removed". Kurama said taking it all in.

"Yes it as. But I have it back now. All I need to do is give Tomo and Tamasine soul back and then I'm going to kill Maro myself". Katana said with a smile.

"I see. So that's why she only went after strong demons. So she can control them with her power". Kurama said more to himself then her.

"Yeah. You can say that. Now is that all you wanted to talk about"? Katana asked him.

"Well. No. Youko wanted to talk to you". Kurama said looking at her to see if she would get mad.

"Why dose he want to talk to me for"? Katana said in an annoyed voice.

"He just wants to say his sorry but he wants to tell you face to face". Kurama said.

"I'm never talking to that fox ever again. Now let go of me hand"! Now she was mad but Kurama didn't let go.

"Please. If he dose anything. Then feel free to hit him". Kurama said looking into her eyes.

"Fine". Katana said in a low voice.

And Kurama transformed into Youko.

"Well. Have something to say to me". Katana said not looking at him.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I did know that you needed the orb".

"Well I did. But it's too late and I'll never forgive you"! Katana screamed at him.

"Oh come on. Can't we just start over"? Youko said calmly.

"No"!

"But why not"? He asked her.

"I all ready told you. That you killed me"! She said starting to walk away but again he grab her hand.

"Let go of me". Katana said with anger.

"No". He said calmly.

"If you don't let me go right now I'll"… She never finished her sentences because He kissed her on the lips.

She pushed him.

"What the hell". She screamed at him.

"What you didn't like that". Youko said with a smile.

"Listen if you ever do that again"… She was cut off again because he kissed her again.

She pushed him again.

"What the hell is wrong with you"? Katana said really mad now.

"I thought you liked it". Youko said with an even bigger smile.

"That's it your dead fox". Katana said as she extended her claws and attacked him.

Youko just barely dodged her attack and took out some seeds and throw them.

She attacked again but felt something going around her.

"Is that the best you can do fox. I told you I can get out of this". Katana said with a smile as she burned the plants to the ground.

"Now don't get mad it was alone a kiss after all". Youko said backing away and placed another plant down. With out her seeing it.

But she wasn't listing she attacked him again but couldn't move yet a another plant went around her but something was different about it. She tried to burn it but it only got stronger.

"What the hell. Let me out of this"! She screamed at Youko.

"No. Not until you forgive me. Now calm down". Youko said calmly to her.

"Never"! She said trying to get losses. But it only got tighter. She had no choices but to give up there was no point in trying to get free.

"I see you. Decide to give up". Youko said with a smile.

"Shut up"! Katana said with anger.

"You'll still mad at me".

"Of cores. I am. But I guess I'll forgive you". Katana said looking at him.

"You do". Youko asked her specially.

"Yes. I do. Know can you please let me go". Katana said calmly.

"You don't mean it".

"Oh come on. What do I have to do to prove to you that I really forgive you"? Katana asked really Tired now.

"Be my mate". Youko said calmly to her.

"What. Did you say I have to be your mate? To get out of here"? Katana asked him. Looking into his eyes.

"Yes. I did". Youko said with a mischievous look on his face.

"Your kidding. Right".

"No. I'm serious". He still had the mischievous look on his face.

"Why. Do you want me to be your mate? I hate you. She asked him. Her eyes keep on closing because she used up to much of her energy and Youko noticed that.

"There just something about you. That I like. I don't really know what it is. Maybe its your personality. So how about it do you want to be my mate"? Youko said with a smirk.

"No. I don't but do I have a choice"? She asked him as her eyes began to close once again.

"Of core you have a choice. I wouldn't just mark you if you don't want it. You'll just have to stay here". Youko said as he started to walk away.

"Wait. Fine. I'll be your mate. Just let me done from here". Katana said straggling to stay awake.

Youko walked up to her and bit her on the neck. Blood started to come out and he lacked up. So it well heal faster and slowly he let her down. She fell but Youko quickly caught her and brought her back to the house.

**I've noticed no own is reading this but that's ok I'm doing this for fun. So I'll keep it short and end this now. Well till next time hopefully some one will read this. Bye! **


	5. Chapter 5

**(Author's note) Hello. I know I have really bad spelling and I'm sorry I'll fix it. Don't worry. Well today I'm not random. So just enjoy chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5**

Katana woke up on someone else's bed in someone's room.

"Huh. What happened"? Katana muttered and tried to get up but something was holding her down.

She looks beside her to see golden eyes starring at her.

"What the hell"! Katana screamed in surprised and fell off the bed.

"What's the matter? Don't tell me you forgot that were mates now". Youko said with a smile.

"What! Mates"! Katana said with a surpassed look on her face.

"Yes. Me and you are mates now". Youko smiled at her.

Katana felt her neck and she could feel that there was a scar there. She felt his arms go around her.

"What. No. I got to get out of here". She thought to herself.

"What's wrong"? Youko said look at her expression on her face.

"Sorry but I have to go". She said as she got up but Youko made her sit down.

"Go were"? He asked not letting her go.

"I have to give Tomo and Tamasine there souls back". She said plainly to him.

"Oh. I see. Well by all means go". He said as he let her go.

"Your just letting me go"? She questioned him.

"Yes. I trust you. Mate". He said very calmly to her.

Katana looked at him strangely but he just smiled at her. So she went out of the room and went to find Tomo and Tamasine. Meanwhile.

Kaiba was reading her book in her room. She felt great now that she had her soul back.

She was about to go out of her when all of a sudden she herd a knock on her door. She got up from her bed and opened it. To find Hiei standing there.

"What do you want"? She asked him in announces.

"I've came here to ask you a question". He said as he walked into her room.

"Hold it. Who said you can come in here"! Kaiba screamed at him with anger.

"Your room is a mess". Hiei said ignoring her. There was cloths everywhere.

"Hey. Don't ignore me". She said as she put all the cloths into a dresser.

"Hn"! He said as he sat on her bed looking at the book she was reading.

"Hey. Give me that". She said as she garb the book out of his hands.

"You don't same the tape to be reading a fair tale book". Hiei said with a smile.

"Shut up. I like them. Got a problem with that"! Kaiba said blushing.

"Hn"! He said looking at her.

"So what did you want to ask me"? She asked putting her book away and sitting on the bed next to him since there was nowhere else to go.

"I want to know why you take orders from that ugly woman". He asked plainly to her.

"This question again". Kaiba said as she lay down on her bed sighing.

"Tell me. Now girl". Hiei said starting to get anger with her.

"Fine. I'll tell you. It's because she took our souls but I got mine back. So there really no reason to stay here any more". She told him with a smile on her face.

"So that's why. It all makes since now". Hiei said just sitting there and tanking.

"Umm. So was that all you wanted to know"? She asked him. She got off her bed and started to walk out the door.

"Wait". Hiei said as he got up. A salt blush on his face.

"What"! She said looking at him.

Ever since Hiei meet her his been havening these weird feeling and the real reason why he wanted to come there was to ask her if she felt the same.

"Umm. Its nothing". He said walking out of the room. Katana was down the hall and saw him leave Kaiba's room. She walked to her but took a quick pick into Hiei's mind.

"Oh my god". Katana thought to herself.

"Hi. Katana just the person that I was looking for". Kaiba said as she walked out of her room.

"Hey. Kaiba are you and Hiei. Umm like dating"? She asked her.

"What! What would give you that idea? Unless you read his mind. So that's was the real question that he wanted to ask me". Kaiba said blushing.

Katana just nodded her head.

"Sorry Katana but I have to take care of something". Kaiba said running down the hall after Hiei.

She ran so fast that she hit into Hiei and fell down the stairs.

They laded on the floor with Hiei on top of Kaiba.

"What's wrong with you girl. Do you want to die"? Hiei said with anger. But Kaiba pulled him down and kissed him. Hiei was surprised that she kissed him but he quickly got over that and kissed her back.

Tomo and Tamasine went to check out what was going on and saw them.

"What the hell. Get a room". Tamasine said as he walked away followed by his brother.

Hiei quickly got off her and Kaiba had a blush on her face.

Katana walked down the stairs and smiled at both of them and walked into the room that the boys were in.

"Tomo. Tamasine". She muttered to them. They both looked at her. She motives for them to follow her. They did.

"Katana did you get our souls back"? Both of them asked.

"Yup. Here they are". She give them there souls. Tomo put his to his head and it absorbed into him. Tamasine did the same and it absorbed into him as well.

"Yes. Were finally free"! Tomo said with excitement.

"Yes. Now we can finally get out of here". Tamasine remarked with even more excitement.

"No first we have to kill Maro so she won't take any ones soul ever again". Katana said in a deadly voice.

"Your right. But do you know were she is. We haven't seen her all day". Tomo said as his brother agreed with him.

"Yeah. I know. She usually up by now and giving us orders". Katana said wondering were she is.

"Were who is"? Maro came out of no were and she had a smile on her face.

"Finally you showed yourself. Now its time to die"! Katana angrily growled at her.  
"What this. Don't use's that tone of voice with me or do you forget who as your souls". Maro said as she held the fake soul in her hand. Kaiba and Hiei walked to were they are.

"You can't control us any more. Because that soul in your hand is fake and now prepare yourself for death". Tamasine said with a smile on his face. The rest of the gang were down there now watching them.

"Now come now. You don't want to kill me". Maro said looking scared.

"Oh but we do.! Its time to pay for what you done to us"! Kaiba shouted with anger.

Maro tried to run but was blocked by Yusuke and Kuwabara. She tied running the other way but this time was blocked by Youko and Hiei. Katana extended her claws and cut Maro in the face. Maro went down in pain. Kaiba hit her in the back and Tomo and Tamasine hit her in the stomach. She fell with her face to the ground and didn't move.

"Ok guys. Were take it from here". Yusuke said calmly as he walked up to them.

"What are you going to do with her"? Tomo asked.

"Ware taking you guys and her to sprite world". Yusuke said as a portal opened.

"What! Why do we have to go"? Kaiba said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Because. You guys have been evolved with Killing and we need to take all of you with us so Koenma can decide what to do with all of you". Yusuke explained.

"Fine. Lets go guys". Katana said as she went into the portal. The rest followed her in.

They went thought it and landed in a office room were there was ogres everywhere and there was this little kid be hide a desk stamping at papers.

"Hey. Pacifier sucker. We competed our mission. Now what do you want us to do"? Yusuke asked Koenma.

"Well it about time you guys came back"! Huh? Oh you can put Maro in one of the containment rooms and as for you four I want you to stay with Yusuke and the rest and help them on there missions". Koenma told them as he handed Yusuke some papers.

"Hey why do we have to go with them"? Tamasine asked.

"Because if you don't. I'll have no choices but to put all of you in containment rooms". Koenma said calmly.

"Oh. I see. Because we killed a lot. Right"? Tomo asked.

"Precisely. Oh and I have a new recruit. Her name is Ashley and she well be going with you on the missions for now on. Koenma said as the doors to his room opened and female elf demon came in. she had white hair that came to her lower back and pink eyes. She wore a pink tank top with ripped glove's and a long Japanese skirt.

"Hi. My name is Ashley and I was told to be helping you on your mission for now on. Ashley said with a smile.

"Ok. So your going to be coming with us"? Tomo asked with a silt blush on his face.

"Yes. I am". She said also with a blush on her face.

"Ok. So what's our mission this time"? Yusuke asked.

"Well. We have reports that some powerful demon is destroying a town were Humans live and taking there souls as well.

"Ok. Were on it". Yusuke said as Botan opened another portal.

"Oh and before you go There well be another joining you but I'm not sure when she or he well get there. So keep a eye out". Koenma said as everyone went into the portal and left.

They got to a different town. The one next to it was the one were the demon was in.

"Ok. We should rest here. Before we head into that town were the demon is in". Yusuke said as he walked into a hotel. That Koenma said they can stay at.

Ashley was in her human form. She now had dirty blonde hair with bluish green eyes and a red heart birth mark an her left arm. And now she wore a black tee shirt, fainted blue jeans with a black mini skirt with chains over it and a black and white bandana and black boot's.

They entered the hotel and got a room. With separate room in it.

"Ok. Were rest for now and tomorrow we go to the town were the demon is in. agreed.

Everyone just nodded there head and entered there room.

Katana went into her room but felt that someone was in there with and she turned around to see Youko standing there.

"What do you want fox". Katana asked.

"I wanted to be with you since were mates now" Youko said with a smile and made her lay on her bed.

"Listen fox. I have no time to be playing your games. I mean you don't acutely care about me". She muttered to him.

"But I do care about you. That why I choose you to be my mate. Because I like you and care about you". Youko said in a series voice.

Katana was surprised that he was series when he said that and she looked into his mind and he was telling the truth. She felt happy yet sacred at the same time. She never felt that way before. She slowly moved next to him and went to sleep.

**Well I hope ever one liked chapter 5. It was alright some error here and there but a lot longer right. Ok. Oh and if you see any error just tell me so I can fix them. Ok yet again my favorite Anime is on so I'm going to stop it here. Well till next. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Author's note) Hi it's me again! And I hope everyone liked the last chapter of my story and if anyone wants to I could put you are your character in this fan fic. Any way enjoy chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6**

Katana woke up. Still doesn't know why she fell asleep next to Youko like that. But he didn't do anything he just let her sleep.

Katana tried to get up but was held down by Youko.

"Hey. Let go of me"! Katana screamed at him with anger. It was still dark out but she could see in it.

"But why I thought you liked it"? Youko asked her.

"What would give you that idea"? She asked him.

"You seemed to of liked it in your sleep". Youko said with a smile.

Katana blushed. That feeling came back again.

"Your blushing. Dose that mean you like me but your trying to deny it". Youko said with a smiled at her.

"Shut up"! She muttered to him. Witch made Youko smile even wider.

He leaned in and kissed her with passion. She couldn't help but kiss him back to deepen in it.

Youko was surprised that she kissed him back but quickly got over it and continued kissing her and she kissed him back. He started to undressed her and continued kissing her. Until the sun rose.

Meanwhile

Ashley woke up early. She got out of bed and got dressed. She was bored in her room so she left. And went outside to see Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting over food. She walked up and garb the food before they cold get it.

"Hey. That was ours"! They both screamed at the same time.

"Shut up. Quit being babies"! Ashley shouted at them with anger.

Both of them back away fast and went into there rooms.

"Good mourning Ashley". Tomo said as he entered the room.

"G...Good mourning Tomo". Ashley said with a blush on her face.

"So had did you sleep"? Tomo asked her.

"Fine". She said still with a blush on her face.

"Oh looks like you have a cruse on my brother". Tamasine said with a smile.

Ashley got up and hit Tamasine in the face and he went flying into a wall.

"I'm right. That punch really hurt. You know me and my brother can feel the same pain". Tamasine told her.

"What"! She said worried that she hurt Tomo.

"Don't worry Ashley. His lying". Tomo told her.

"Why you. How dare you make me worry"! Ashley shouted with anger and hit Tamasine in the face again.

"But looks like I was right. You really do like my brother". Tamasine said as he was knock out cold.

"Is that true do you like me"? Tomo asked her.

"Well. Maybe. Kind of". Her face was very red.

"Well. I like you too". He said with a smile.

"You do". She said looking at him.

"Well. Yes. I do". Tomo said with blush on his face.

"I do too". She said it very low but Tomo herd her.

He walked up to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. Then went to go get his brother.

Meanwhile

Kaiba was in her room still sleeping. Hiei just came in and was watching her sleep.

He pushed back some of her hair in her face. She garb his hand. He tried to get free but her grip with to strong and he didn't want to wake her up. So he just stay there in her room. But then she rolled over Hiei had no choice he had to lay on her bed with his arm around her. He couldn't take it any more. He had to wake her up. He was about until she woke up by herself and stared at him.

"Umm. Hiei. What are you doing in my bed"? She asked him.

"I was checking on you until you grab my hand and wouldn't let go". He told her plainly.

"Right. If you wanted to sleep with me. All you had to do was ask". She said with a smile and kissed him. She let go and started to get up but he held her down and kissed her again with Passion. She kissed him back. Every time she tried to get up held her down and continued to kiss her. Kaiba didn't mind. She laid down next to him. They continued kissing until they herd a knock on the door.

"What"! Kaiba shouted.

"I was just wondering if you two love birds wanted something to eat before we go to the town were the demons at". Tamasine asked them.

"No"! Both of them said at the same time.

"Ok. I'll leave you guys alone". Tamasine said as he looked for his next pray.

Meanwhile

Katana woke up again with Youko's arms around her.

She couldn't help but smile at his sleeping form. This new feeling she couldn't get rid of it.

She carefully got up and dressed. She turned around to see Youko staring at her.

"What"? She asked him.

"Nothing. I just like looking at you. That all". He told her with a smile.

"Right". She rolled her eyes.

"Hey. I saw that". Youko said getting up and getting dressed.

She just ignores him and leave the room. She walked to were Ashley was and sat down next to her.

"Ok. Is ever one ready to go"? Yusuke asked them. They all just nodded there heads. Kaiba and Hiei were out and ready to go.

"Ok. Lets go then". Yusuke said as he walked out the door and everyone else followed.

They entered the town. It was quit. A little to quit. No one was around it was like a ghost town.

"Jeez. This place is creepy". Kuwabara stupidly said.

"Yeah it is a little too quit". Tomo remarked.

"Well. Well. Well. What do we have here". Came a female voice from one of the blinding.

Yes what do we have here". Came a male voice from the opposite side.

Both of the jumped off there blinding at the same time.

"Hello. My name is Nami and this is my brother Taku. Now what a bunch of demons, a half demon and a human want around here"? She questioned them. Nami had red hair with a little brown in it with silvery blue eyes. Her skin was tan and had a tattoo of a Tiger on her right arm. She wore a purple shirt with tight black pants with a Dragon necklace. She and her brother are half eagle half ninja demons. Taku had light green hair with brown eyes. His skin was tan and had a dragon tattoo on his left arm. He wore a red shirt with blue jeans.

"What there two of them. I thought Koenma said there was only one". Kuwabara stupidly said out loud.

"So Koenma sent you? Now we have to kill you"! Taku said with a evil smile on his face.

"Nice going Kuwabara". Yusuke said with annoyed look on his face.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot. Jerk"! Ashley shouted with anger at him and hit him in the back of his head.

"Enough of this. It's time for all of you to die"! Taku screamed at them and took out his weapon. It was a shares with a black gem in the middle of them.

Nami took out her chain witch had had lighting come off it.

The rest got ready to fright. They took out there weapons Ashley had a sword with a rainbow crystal on it surrounded by a dragon, Katana had her dark blade, and Kaiba had her twin bladed sword out. Tomo had his axe and Tamasine didn't use a weapon. The rest had there weapons out.

"This is going to be fun". Taku said as he attacked everyone dodged. Ashley attacked with a light wind attack. It hit him but he got up fast and tried to attack her again but Tomo was in his way and hit him with his axe. Yusuke hit him with his sprite gun.

He fellow into a blinding. He got up but he was bleeding. "That's it soul of the dead come to me"! He screamed and all the soul came to him and transformed him into his demon form. He had black skin with Red ships down his back. His eyes were red and his hair was gray.

"Now you all are going to die". He said with a evil smile on his face.

He attacked everyone most of them dodged in time but Kuwabara and Yusuke got hit and follow into the ground He was about to attack them again to fines them off but. Nami hit him with her chain. He fell down in pain.

"Sister what's the meaning of this"? He asked her as he got up.

"Sorry but Koenma sent me. To help them". She said with a smile.

"You traitor"! He attacked her with a dark energy ball and it hit her and she was out cold with Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Now its time for all of you to die". He attacked again with his dark energy but Katana go right up to his face and used her attack Wave of darkness. It hit him and he didn't move. His tarp in his own mind of nightmares.

"Remind me never to get you mad". Youko said looking at Taku.

All the soul went out of him and he returned back to normal.

Tamasine went up to Nami she was still out cold. "We should bring them back to the hotel. I'll bind Taku's power so he won't hurt anyone and he did and he carried Nami to the hotel. Tomo carried Yusuke and Hiei dragged Kuwabara.

They got back to the hotel. Tamasine placed Nami on a separate bed that no one was using.

Ashley was in a chair watching Taku so he wouldn't try anything.

No one noticed that they were being watch by a powerful demon.

"They guy seem interning. Especially that cat demon. For now I well hide to get my powers back but when I get them back. I shall come after that cat girl". He said in a calm voice and diapered into the shadows.

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short but I can't think of any thing right now and if you have any ideas about villains or Characters that you want to put in this fan fic. Feel free to ask and I'll put them in. Well bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Authors note) Hi again. This chapter is going to be crazy. Just to worn you all. And I hope ever one enjoyed the last chapter and please some one review The Mission or at least look at it and tell me how it is. Please! Enjoy chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7**

Nami woke up. She had no idea were she was. She looked around the room and tried to get up there was a sharp pain in her side.

"Hey. Be careful". Tamasine said as he helped her back down on the bed.

"What happened to my brother"? She asked him.

"Don't worry. I bound his powers so he won't hurt anyone". Tamasine told her with a smile on his face.

"Oh. I see". Nami said with a blush on her face.

"You like me don't you". Tamasine said with a smile.

"No. I don't". Nami said her face turning red.

"Oh. That's too bad. Because I like you too". Tamasine said with a smile.

"You do"? Nami said face still red.

"Yup. I'm not shy. With my feeling unlike my brother. I say what I feel and if you don't have the same feelings then. Oh well. At least I tried". Tamasine said leaning back in his chair.

"I like you too". Nami said really low but Tamasine herd her and smiled at her.

"See. Was that hard"? Tamasine said as he kissed her.

"Umm. I'm I interrupting something here". Yusuke said with a smile.

Tamasine didn't care and continued to kissing her.

"Ok. You two knock it off". Tomo said as he pulled them apart.

"Now Nami. You said Koenma sent you"? Yusuke asked curiously.

"Well yeah. He sent me to help you guys. I was undercover to find out what my brother was doing. He told me that his master needs all the souls that he was collecting". Nami told them.

"Oh I see. That explains a lot. Now all we have to do is find this master of his". Yusuke said leaning on a wall.

"Yes. But I never seen him before. His very mysteries guy". Nami told them.

"Well. Looks like well have to ask you brother". Yusuke said as he walked out of the room.

"Wait"! Name said as she tried to get but felt pain again.

"Hey. Don't try to get up. You're still hurt. Remember". Tamasine said as he helped her lay back down on the bed.

"But. He'll never tell". She frowned looking down.

"Hey. Don't worry. We have some one that can read minds and believe me she'll get him to talk". Tamasine told her with a smile and kissed her again. Meanwhile.

Ashley was still watching Taku. He woke up awhile ago and just stared at her the whole time with out saying a word.

Ashley was kind of getting creped out. She was about to leave. Until the door flew open and Katana and the rest came in.

"Are you ok? Ashley". Tomo asked her.

"Yeah. I'm fine". She said with a blush.

"Now Taku. Tell us who your master is". Yusuke asked him.

He said nothing and looked away.

"Ok. Katana do your stuff". Yusuke said as he back away.

"Fine". She said as she placed her fingers on his head and started to read his mind. She saw darkness lots of darkness. It was overwhelming her. But she hung in there and saw a name Linx. Then she pass out.

"Hey are you ok". Katana herd voices. She slowly got up.

"Huh. What happened"? She asked.

"You passed out". Youko said laying next to her.

"Why are you laying next to me"? She asked with annoyed look on her face.

"You were could so I came here to keep you warm". Youko said with a smile.

She give him a death glare.

"Oh come on don't be like that. Any way what did you see. In Taku's mind". He asked.

"I saw darkness and a name Linx and that was it". She told him.

"I see". Youko said thinking.

"Hey were is ever one"? She asked him.

"Oh. They went to try and find some clues. The told me you should rest". Youko told her with a smile.

"What's with the smile? Fox"! She asked him.

He leaned in and kissed her with passion very deeply.

She kissed him back with passion as well. Unknown to them there were being watched by a dark figure.

"Now is the time Taku. Wake up and came to me". It told Taku. He slowly got up and walked out the door. Ashley was sleeping.

She woke up when she herd a noise.

"Huh? Were is he"? She got up and ran out of the room. Meanwhile

Katana scented some one watching. She quickly got up and looked out the window to be face to face with the a man. He had medium green hair with black down the middle and gray eyes with pale skin and he wore a black outfit with a silver trench coat. He reminded her of Maro a lot.

"Who are you'? She asked backing away from the window.

"My name is Linx and I'm Maro's brother and I come to get your power. My dear". Linx said with a evil smile.

"What. I don't think so"! She said as she exscinded her claws and attacked him.

Youko got up too and use his plants as a rope so he wouldn't get away.

"This is so boring". He said as he burned the plants and caught Katana by the wrists.

He stared into her eyes and she started to get tiered and soon fell asleep.

"You better let her go now"! Youko shouted with anger.

"I don't think so. You might be her mate but her power and child well be mine". Linx said with a smirk and disappeared into the darkness.

"What! No. damn him". Youko said as he tried to jump out the window but Hiei held him back.

"Hiei what are you doing"? He asked him.

"I know you want to go after them but you have to wait for the other. I have a bad felling about this guy". Hiei said.

"Since when do you what for the guys"? Youko asked.

"Since I know I'm no match for that guy". Hiei told him with anger.

"How do you know"? Youko asked him with anger.

"Because fox. I fight him before. After you guys went back to the hotel. I fought him and lost I didn't want to tell any one. That I lost angst him". Hiei told him.

"So his that strong". Youko said looking down.

"Yes. That's why. You should wait". Hiei told him.

"Fine. Have it your way". Youko said sitting down.

"Hn". Hiei muttered. And soon the door flew open to the hotel room and Ashley came running in.

"Guys we got a problem. That Taku gay is gone. He just disappeared". Ashley said in her demon form.

"This isn't good". Youko muttered. Ever one else came in at that right at that moment.

"Hey what happened here"? Yusuke asked looking around.

"This guy named Linx took Katana and Taku went back to him". Youko said plainly.

"What we have to get Katana back. We can't just leave her with those guys. Umm who is Linx"? Kuwabara asked stupidly.

"Linx is the master mined by hide all this and his Maro brother. So let's go and get Katana back". Youko said getting up and walking out the door.

"Wait. Just how powerful is this guy? Youko". Yusuke asked.

"His very strong. He even beat me. Now let's go". Hiei said following Youko out. Ever one else followed them out the door.

**Sorry have to end it here. Hope you liked it. It was cool and crazy. Right? Any way again please review and check out The Mission. Ok! Bye for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Authors note) Hi it's me again sorry. It took me awhile to update but hear its Chapter 8. The last on was cool and things get crazier. So enjoy it!**

**Chapter 8**

Katana slowly opened her eyes to see that she was in a different room. It was a dark room with no windows and only a bed and that was it.

"Were am I"? Katana said looking around.

"Do you like your room"? Linx asked with an evil smile.

"Who are you and what do you want with me"? She asked.

"I am Linx and I want your power and child". He said with a smirk.

"What child. I don't have one". She told him with a little bit of anger.

"But you do. It's just not born yet". He told her with a smile.

"What! How do you know"? She asked.

"I just know these kinds of things". He remarked with a smirk.

She gets up and tries to attack him but he lifted the room before she hit him. Meanwhile.

Ever one was looking for her.

"This is hopeless. Were never going to find her". Kuwabara said stupidly.

Youko hit him in the face.

"Never say that again". Youko said in a deadly voice.

"Sorry. It's just hard. How are we suppose to find her in a big town like this? I mean she could be any were or worst not even here". Kuwabara told them.

"I know she in this town. I feel her energy. But I just can't tell were she is in here". Youko said more to himself then them. Getting mad at himself.

"Don't worry Youko. Well find her". Ashley said with a smile.

"Yeah. Ashley is right. We will find her". Nami told him and ever one else agreed.

"Sister it's time for you to die"! Taku said as he tried to attacked Nami from be hide but Tamasine was in his way and hit him in the face. He fall in pain and Youko warped him up with his plants.

"Let me go"! He shouted at them.

"No. Tell me what you did to my mate"? Youko asked in a deadly voice. As he made the plant go tighter around him.

"She's with my master and I'm never going to tell you. Were he is". Taku said with a smirk. This made Youko mad and he made the plant so tight that Taku couldn't breath.

"Youko stop his not worth it. This wont get Katana back". Tomo said.

Youko sighed and then loosed the plant up. So Taku could breath again.

"Well look what we have here. My favorite group of trust passers". Linx said coming out of the shadows.

"Ware's my mate"? Youko said in a deadly voice.

"She fine at my home". He said with a smile walking closer to them.

"What do you plan on doing with her"? Yusuke asked him.

"Haven't I told you yet? I need her power and child". He said with a smile.

"Say what she pregnant". Yusuke said shocked.

"Yes. I'm waiting for it to be born". Linx said with a smirk.

"Wait a minute. She has Kurama's kid with her". Kuwabara stupidly said.

"Yeah. We kind of figured it out". Yusuke told him.

"Oh. I knew that". He muttered.

"Now enough talk it's time to take back my salve". He said as he pointed his finger at Taku and they both disappeared. Meanwhile.

Katana picked the lock in her room and walked out the door. She entered a hall way. The halls were huge and there was a lot of hall way. Almost like a maze. She ran down some but soon got lost.

"Oh no. Were am I"? She asked herself. As she walked down another one but then she saw a light.

"That's got to be the way out of this place". She said in her mind. The light came from a door. She opened it and entered and saw a garden. It was beautiful there was green grass. Flower ever was. Tree's with fruit in them and a big lake with an Inland in the middle.

"What. This place is like a fun house". She said in her mind and went to turn around to see Linx standing there in front of her. She backed away fast.

"Do you like it here"? He asked. She said nothing.

"You can always came here. Since it's going to be awhile when the child is born. My house is your house now". He said with a smirk.

"What I thought. I was a prisoner here"? She asked curiously.

"You are but it doesn't mean you have to stay in a dark room". He told her with a smile.

"Hmp. I'm not giving you my child". She said in a deadly voice.

"Oh but you will. Now be a good kitty and play and if you ever go on that inland. I will have to hurt you". He said with a smile and left her alone.

"Stupid fool. Who dose he think he is. Well I better tell the guy were I am. Good thing I have this Trans miter. I just hope Kaiba as it with her. This well led them here". She said to her self and pressed a button on it. Meanwhile.

"Damn. We lost them". Yusuke said as he pounced a wall.

"We can't give up". Ashley said looking down.

"Hey what that light coming from". Tamasine said looking at Kaiba.

Kaiba looked down. "Yes a Tran's miter, guy. I think we can find her now". Kaiba said taken it out of her pocket. Youko grab it out of her hand.

"I see so that's were she is". Youko said as he ran. Hiei followed him. Youko ran until he got to a big house. Ever one else cough up.

"Listen. We should stick together. Who knows what's in there". Tomo told them. Ever one agreed and entered the house. It was dark in side. There was only a few dim lights' to guide them along. There was nothing on the walls it was just black and the floors were the same.

"It's so dark in here. I can barely see anything", Yusuke said looking around and walking.

Youko went on ahead and went in a room. Everyone tried to follow but as soon as he went in it locked be hide him.

"What the hell it's locked". Yusuke said as he tried to open the door and then looked around him. He was all alone.

"He were did everyone go". He shouted but all he could hear was himself.

"Carp. Looks like I'm on my own". He said walking down a hall. Meanwhile

"Huh. Were is everyone"? Ashley said to herself.

"I'm alone but how"? Questioned Tomo. He was in a different room.

"Hey. I'm alone". Kuwabara said afraid of the dark.

"Hmm". Tamasine said walking along an other hall way.

"This isn't good". Nami said as she looked for the others.

"Hn". Hiei ran thought the halls.

"Huh". Crap". Kaiba said looking around. Meanwhile.

Youko was in the garden. He looked very carefully until he saw Katana standing by a tree.

He went up to her. She was sleeping standing up. He gentle poked her and she jumped 10 feet in the air.

"Huh. Youko"? She asked.

"Yeah. It's me". He said as he hugged her.

"I'm so happy you found me. This guy is insane". She told him.

"I know. Now lets get out of here". He said as he took her hand and went into the halls.

**Sorry it took me sp long to update but here it is hope you liked it. And tomorrow is a convention. Guess who I'm being. I'll give you a hint she a bad guy in FMA. Well till next time. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Author note) again sorry I keep forgetting to update but please be patient with me. So sorry for all to be waiting but I'm coming back don't were. I'm going to update like madly. Enjoy chapter9.**

**Chapter 9**

They went out side and into the halls.

"Were everyone"? Katana asked him.

"I don't know but will find them". Youko said looking around.

Meanwhile. Yusuke was still walking around.

"Jeez. This place is creepy. Were is everyone"? He asked himself.

"There all in different parts of my house". Linx said coming out of the shadows.

"What are you going to do with them"? He asked.

"Nothing yet". Linx Smiled. "Now give me your soul"? He said as he put his hand out.

"Like hell. I'm giving you my soul". Yusuke said now in fighting stance.

"You have no choices in the matter". Linx said as Yusuke's soul appeared in his hand.

"But how"? He asked out loud and shocked.

"I can get any soul with my mind and now I own you". Linx said with an evil smile.

Meanwhile. Nami was walking along the hall way. When her brother appeared in front of her.

"Taku are you here to kill me"? She asked.

"No. not now sis. I'm here to take your soul". He said with a smile.

He attacked her. Meanwhile. Everyone found each other. Kaida hugged her Katana. She missed her best friend.

"Don't ever do that to me again. You had me worried". Kaida smiled at her.

"Sorry for worrying you". She smiled back at her.

"Huh. Wares Urameshi"? Kuwabara asked.

"And wares Nami. We need to find them". Tamasine said looking around for her.

"Don't worry. Look no more here's your friends". Linx said with an evil smile. "But there mine now". Smiled at them.

Yusuke and Nami were be hide him.

"Now kill them". He told them.

"Sorry. Looks like you have to cruse my soul because I'm not killing anyone". Yusuke said and Nami agreed with him.

"Fine. I will destroy both of your souls then". Linx said as he started to crush them.

"Stop. Don't do it. Give them there souls back" katana said getting mad.

"What. No. I'm not letting you stay here". Youko said to her.

"Listen guys forget about me and get the hell out of here". Yusuke said on his knees.

"We can't leave you here". Katana said

"I'll give them there soul back but you must give me yours in return". Linx said with a smile.

All of a sudden a bid flash of light came at Linx and hit him he went down in pain and let go of Yusuke and Nami soul they were back in them.

"Looks like I just made it for the fun". A young girl with purple and red hair, with one gold eye and the other was red. Her hair was long. She had two swords on her back. One had a tiger on it the other had a dragon on it. She wore a Black under suit with red armor with gold swirls on it with a pink skirt. She a panther demon.

"Who are you"? Katana asked.

"The name is Tani pleaser to meet all of you". She said with a smile

"How dare you interfering in my house. You're dead"! Linx said with anger.

"Listen you guys get out of here. I'll handily this guy". Tani said with a smile.

"Thanks" Katana said as she and ever one else left Tani there to fight Linx alone.

"Your dead girl"! Linx said as he took out his sword. It was red and blue with spikes on it.

"Are you really going to fight me with that? Its kind of funny looking". Tani said as she took one of her dragon swords out.

"Looks can be devising". Linx said with an evil smile.

"Right. Whatever you say". Tani said as she attacked him.

A black dragon came out of her sword and hit him in the stomach.

He wants back in pain. Taku came out of nowhere and attacked her but she dodged it.

"Is that the best you got"! Tani said with a smile as she kicked Taku in the back. He flew on top of Linx.

"This isn't over". Linx said as he despaired with Taku.

Tani sighed and walked out of the house and it disappeared.

"So it was all an illusion". Tani walked around a corner. "You guys can come out now". She said as the gang came out.

"Why did you help us"? Tomo asked.

"Will. I had nothing better to do pulse I was bored". Tani smiled at them.

"Will thanks I guess". Tomo thanked.

"No problem. Umm is it ok if I hang with you guys for awhile. I'm pretty tired from walking for four days"? She asked them.

"Sure. You can stay with us. It's the least we can do for saving us". Tomo told her.

"Sweet. Right on". Tani smiled.

"Wherever". Ashley muttered in her demon form.

"Sweet. You're an elf demon. Right"? She asked her.

"Yes. I am". Ashley said plainly.

"Are you joules of me talking to your boyfriend is talking to me". She asked

"What. No. I'm not". Ashley said starting to get mad.

"Yrs. You are". Tani smiled at her.

"Shut up". She shouted with a blush on her face.

"How cute you're blushing". Tani said looking at her.

"That's enough". Tomo said.

"Fine. I'll stop". Tani said as they started walking back to the hotel room.

Tomo sighed and walked to. They got to the hotel.

"Sweet. This room. I'll take". Tani said as she entered a room and shut the door.

"Hey. That's my room". Ashley. Try's to open door but it's lucked.

"I'm sure you can share with someone". Tani said from in side the room.

"You can use my room. If you want". Katana told her.

"Thanks". Ashley said as she went in her room.

"This Tani is very troublesome ". Katana said.

"Yeah and very mysterious". Youko said as he took Katana's hand and went into his room.

Yusuke sighed and went in his room. Kuwabara did the same.

Tomo walked in his and Tamasine took Nami's hand and went in his room.

**Sorry it took long but. I'll try to update more often and awesome stuff been happen. Like my room got new fools in it and it cool looking now. Will till next time. Bye! **


	10. Chapter 10

**(Authors note) Hi sorry again it's taken so long and this chapter I'm putting some romance in here for my friend. Enjoy chapter10.**

**Chapter 10**

Tomo wake up to see Ashley next to him. He shook her gently. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Huh. Oh I'm sorry. I'll leave". She started to get up but Tomo grab her hand and pulled her back down.

"No. Stay". He said calmly to her.

"Are you sure"? She asked

"Yes. Please stay". He said looking into her eyes.

"Ok". Ashley said as she sat down. Tomo put his arms around her.

Ashley started to blush.

"Ashley. Umm. Do you want to be my mate"? Tomo asked quietly.

"Your mate. Yes. I do". She told him.

"Really". He said with excitement.

"Sure. Why not. I love to be you mate". She said looking into his eyes.

Tomo moved close to her face and kissed her deeply and then bit her on the neck. Blood started to come on and he liked it up so it well heals faster. He kissed her again with passion. She kissed back. Meanwhile.

Kaida was in a deferent room. Walking back and fourth in her room. Thinking so hard that she didn't notice Hiei was be hide her and she walked into him and they both fall to the ground.

"Were did you come from"? She asked surprised.

"I was be hide you the whole time. I came to check on you to see if you were ok". He said plainly to her.

"Oh. How sweet you ware worried about me". Hugs him.

"Hn. Yeah. You didn't talk much after we were back". He said getting up.

"Yes. I was just thinking about everything". She told him getting up as well.

"I see". He said sitting on her bed.

"Anyway. I shouldn't let stuff bother me". She said sitting down next to him.

"Hn". He said looking at her.

She smiled and kissed him.

"Do you want to be my mate"? He asked in a low voice.

"Your mate"? She said looking at him.

"You don't have to. If you don't want to". He said getting up.

"No. I want to be your mate". She said pulling him back down.

He leaned in and bit her on the neck and kissed her with passion. She smiled and kissed back. She started to undress.

"Are you sure about this"? He asked.

"I'm sure". She said as she kissed him. Meanwhile.

Katana was still sleeping with Youko. His arms around her. She opened her eyes slowly to see golden ones looking at hers.

"How did you sleep"? He asked as he moved closer.

"Fine I guess". She muttered.

"Really". Closer to her face now and kissed her. She kissed him back.

"I'm going to take a walk". She said trying to get up.

"I'll come with you". He said getting up.

"You don't have to". She told him.

"But I want too". He replies.

"Fine". She said walking out the door followed by Youko.

"Look who's up". Tani said with a smile.

"Yes. You're up early". Katana said looking at her.

"Yeah I'm always up early. Did my plan work" she asked with a smile.

"Huh"? Both Katana and Youko said at the same time.

"Never mind you guys well see soon". She told them and walked away.

"She a bit weird". Katana said blinking.

"Yes. She is weird". Youko replied.  
"Good mourning". Tamasine said with a smile.

"Why are you so happy"? Youko asked.

"I'll let Nami tell you. When she wakes up". He said with a bigger smile.

"Hmm. Fine but me and Katana are going to take a walk. Well be back later". Youko told him.

"Very well. Have fun". He said with a smile.

Youko and Katana went out. Ashley came in with a yawn and sat down in a chair.

"Did you sleep well"? Tamasine asked.

"Yeah. Everyone else still sleeping"? She asked

"Yes but Youko and Katana are out taken a walk". Tamasine told her.

"I see". She said as Nami walked in. Tamasine walked over to her and kissed her.

Right at that moment Yusuke waked in.

"My eyes the burn". He said as he walked back into his room.

"What's his problem"? Tamasine muttered as he sat down with Nami.

"I herd you wanted to tell us something". Tani said walking in the room and sitting down.

"Grr". Ashley muttered quietly.

"Aw. You're still mad at me". Tani said with a smile.

"Of course I'm mad at you". Ashley shouted at her with anger.

"But I helped you with your boyfriend". Tani said with a smile.

"What do you mean? You planed it all out". She said with anger.

"Opp's. Maybe but I was only trying to help". Tani replied.

"I don't need you damn help". Ashley shouted with anger.

"Fine. Whatever you say. Now Tamasine said Nami as something to tell us". Tani said looking at Nami.

"How do you know that"? Ashley asked with anger.

"I over herd you guys talking". She replied.

"Hmp. Meaning you were spying". Ashley muttered.

"Well you two shut up". Nami screamed at both of them.

"Sorry" both then said at the same time. Just then Katana and Youko walked back in.

"Is everything ok here"? Youko asked.

"It's nothing. It's over now". Told them with anger.

"Why are you so mad Nami"? Katana asked.

"Tamasine well just have to tell you now. I'm in a bad mood". Nami said as she walked in to her room.

Everyone looking at Tamasine.

"Ok I'll tell you guys. She going to have my kid". Tamasine told them with a smile.

"What"! Everyone said shocked.

"Pretty funny right". He said with a smile.

"I knew it". Tani said with a smile.

"Yeah right". Ashley muttered. Tomo walked in.

"What's going on"? He asked.

"Nami is going to have your brother baby". Tani told him.

"What"! Tomo said shocked.

"Aren't you happy for them"? She asked.

"Well. I am happy for them". Tomo said sitting down.

"That reminds me. How are you doing with your Katana"? Tani asked.

"Fine. I guess". She told her.

"What are you going to name it when it's born"? She asked her.

"Well maybe Mayi if it's a girl and Mamoru if it's a boy". She told her.

"Nice names". She said with a smile,

"Yes and when it's born it well be mine". A dark figure said going into the shadows.

**Sorry have to end it here. Sorry it took so long. Well have been busy. But I hope everyone liked it and if any one as any ideas feel free to tell me. Well tell next time. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**(Author's note) Hi again I hope you liked the last chapter. This I hope would be a good one too and new surprise comes. Well enjoy chapter 11.**

**Chapter11**

Months later. Katana and Nami had there babies. Katana had a girl and Nami had a boy. And now Kaida and Ashley were had one too. One boy and one girl. -

Katana woke up and checked on her baby named Hana. She had brown hair with greenish gold eyes. It was sleeping peaceful in its crib. Katana checked on her again.

"You know nothing is going to happen to her". Kurama said waking next to here.

"I know but still. I have this bad feeling something bad is going to happen". She told him.

"Don't worry nothing bad is going to happen. Now lets go down stair. Ever one is visiting today after all. They should be hear". Kurama told her.

They herd a knock on the door. Katana and Kurama walked down stairs and opened the door.

"It's about time". Kaida said with a smile with her baby in her arms. Named Yumi. Her baby had black hair with red eyes. Her skin was pale Hiei was next her and just walked in.

"Hi. Look who we brought". Tamasine said holding his son in his arms. He looked at them with puppy eyes.

"Hideaki is so cute". Katana smiled.

"Isn't he the best"? Tamasine asked proudly.

"Ok that's enough of showing him off". Nami said taking Hideaki from Tamasine.

Ashley and Tomo smiled warmly. Ashley had her baby in her arms too. Her bay had white hair with purple eyes. His skin was a pale too and his name was Satu

"How are you guys doing"? Kurama asked them.

"Were doing great". Tomo told him with a smile.

"That's good. Well let's get everyone in". Kurama said as he step aside so they can pass.

They entered. It was a big house. With a fence around it.

"Ware's Yusuke and Kuwabara"? Kurama asked.

"There with there wife's". Kaida said as she entered the house.

"Oh I see". Kurama said as he went in side with the rest.

"So wares you kid. I want to see her". Kaiba said with a smile as she give Kuri to Hiei. Just then the herd a cry.

"I'll get her". Katana said as she walked up stairs and got Hana out of her room and walked back down with her in her arms. -

"She cute. Can I hold her"? Kaida she asked with a smile.

"Sure". Katana said as she handed her Hana. Hana give puppy eyes to her. She had brownish red hair with hazel eyes. Her skin was a bit pale.

"Aw. She so cute". Kaiba said as she handed back Hana to Katana.

Meanwhile.

"Finally today is the day. When. I get. My power back and get my prize that I have been waiting for". Linx said with an evil smile.

"And I get revenge from my sister. I'll take her kid". Taku muttered quietly.

"Well. Take all of them. They should be more powerful then there parents any way". Linx told him as he looked out his window.

"Pulse we have two new friends on our side". Taku said with a smile.

"Soon. We will strike but now we watch and wait". Linx said with an evil smile.

Meanwhile.-

Katana looked out the window. It was raining.

"What's wrong"? Kurama asked her.

"It nothing. Can you hold Hana for me"? She said handing Hana to him.

"Sure. Come on lets go back to the party". Kurama said with a smile. And walked back with Katana to everyone.

Yumi was pulling on Hiei's hair and putting it in her mouth.

"Hn". Hiei said with annoyed look on his face.

"Aw. How cute". Kaida said with a smile.

Hiei glared at her and handed her Yumi.

Yumi started to cry.

"She still wants you". Kaida said giving her back to him.

He sighed and looked at Yumi. She stopped crying and pulled his hair.-

Everyone laughed.

Until the door full open and Tani walked in.

"Sorry. I'm late". She said with a smile.

"Who invited you"? Ashley asked with anger.

"Everyone was invited". Tani told her with a smile.

"Hmp". Ashley said and walked away from her.

"Aw. How cute everyone bought there kids". Tani said with a smile.

"Yeah". Tamasine said holding Hideaki in his hands looking at Tani with puppy eyes.

"Can I hold him"? Tani asked.

"Sure". Tamasine said handing Hideaki to her. She smiled down at him. Witch made him smile back and fell right to sleep in her arms.

"I never seen him do that before. He doesn't really like people that much". Nami said looking surprised.

"I must give off good vibes to kids". Tani said with a smile and handing him to Nami.

"I guess you do". She smiled

"Yes but now for the real reason why I'm here. I hate to bring bad news to the party but I herd Linx is back in town and with new members too". Tani told them with a frown.

"What his back"! Katana said moving next to Kurama.

"Yes his back with new and powerful members". Tani frowned.

"Is Taku still with him"? Nami asked.

"I'm not really sure. All I herd is Linx is back and more powerful". Tani told them.

"Is he still after the kids"? Tomo asked.

"Most Likely". Tani Frowned.

"Damn I thought. We got ride of him". Tamasine said with anger.

"You guys should stay low. For now". Tani told them.

"Grr. If he try to take my kid or anyone else's. I'll kill him". Ashley said with anger.

"Oh you will. How nice". Linx said coming out of the shadows.

Everyone looked shocked.

"What wrong. Not happy to see me". He asked with an evil smile.

With Taku be hide him.

**Sorry. I have to end it here. I'm really busy so I got to make this quick and who every is still reading this look at my other one called Dark Night. It's pretty good and review please for this one and that one. Well till next time. Bye!-**


	12. Chapter 12

**(Authors note) sorry it took me so long to update but I have been busy. But it's starting to get good now so enjoy chapter12.**

**Chapter12**

Everyone backed away.

Katana glared at Linx with hatred. Holding Hana close to her.

"My looks like you guy have been busy". Linx said with an evil smile on his face.

Kurama turned into Youko with hatred on his face.

Taku was by hide him with two other girls be hide him one had black Angel wings. With white hair she wears a silver rode with black armor on. Her eye wore pure black. And her skin was pale. The other looked like a Tiger she had strips on her face and on her arms. Her hair was golden brown. Her eyes was brownish gray. She wearied a red kimono with a black panther on it. She had Tiger fur for skin.

Ashley held her son close to her.

Tani got ready to fight.

Nami backed away with Hideaki in her arms.

Kaida glared at them hold Yumi close.

Linx look around looking at each of them. He still had the evil smile on his face.

Tamasine, Tomo, Hiei and Youko went in front of the girls.

"So. Now is the time for now I'm going to take your kids". Linx said with an evil smile on his face. He lifted his hand in the air and snapped his finger. The two girls were gone.

They appeared be hide Youko and the rest and the kicked them all and they went flying into the walls.

Tani attack them but one of them caught her blades and throws her into a wall.

"Let me introduce Tara and Angel my new soulless slaves". Linx told them.

"Damn it". Katana said running up the stairs.

Kaida, Nami and Ashley followed her.

Katana opened a door and went into a room they followed her in.

"Katana what are you doing this is no time to go running around your house". Kaida shouted at her.

"Listen give me you baby". Katana told as she puts hers done in a secrete room be hide a book shelf.

"Oh I see you hiding the kids from them". Kaida said handing her baby to her. Katana gentle layed her down next to hers and did the same thing to Nami's and Ashley's kids.

She closes the door. Right at the moment. Taku came flying in. with his Shares out. They just dodged in time.

"You better tell me were you hiding the kids or I'll just kill all of you". Taku said in a deadly voice.

"Looks like you're just going to have to kill us then". Katana shouted at him with anger.

"Let me handily him Katana". Nami said taking out her chain.

"You think you can beat my little sister". Taku shouted at her with anger and attacked.

"Go help the other". Nami told them as she dodged. The went out of the room. Angel was right in front of them.

"I'll headily her". Ashley said taking her sword out.

"You're going to fight me elf. Ha! You never win just like your weak mate". Angel told her in a emotionless voice.

"Grr. How dare you. Say that about my mate. I'll kill you now". Ashley said as she attacked her.

"Come on we have to heal the other". Kaida said pulling Katana along.

The went down stair but Tara was now in the way. Dragging a unconscious Tani.

"Grr. I'll handily her. Go on ahead and help the rest". Kaida said taken out her twin blades. Tara dropped Tani and took out a waved sword.

Katana ran past them.

Tara had a smile on her face.

"What's with the smile bitch"? Kaida asked.

"I'm just deciding on how I'm going to kill you". Tara said as she attacked her.

Katana ran down stairs. She saw all the guys knock out on the floor.

She went over to them and healed them. Youko woke up.

"What happened to the kids are they safe"? He asked her.

"Yes there fine now". Katana told them.

"Good". Youko said getting up.

"So you hid the kids. No matter I'll find them". Linx said with a smile walking up to them.

"Like hell you will"! Katana yelled t him.

Linx smiled at her and took out his sword it was different now. It was light blue with dots of red on it.

Youko got ready he took his rose whip out and Katana took out her dark blade.

Tomo got up and ran to help Ashley out with Angel. Tamasine did the same to help Nami out with her brother. Hiei disappeared to help Kaida.

Katana and Youko attacked Linx but he dodged and attacked them with Fire beam.

It hit Youko and made his rose whip burn to ashes. He fell down in pain. Then Linx attacked Katana she dodged but he kicked her in the side. She went down in pain next to Youko.

"You both can't win. Now tell me were your kids are and I promise to make you death quick". Linx told them with an evil smile.

"Go to hell". Katana shouted at him.

"Hmp". Linx went over to her and picked her up by the neck. Cocking her. He looked into her eyes. Witch made her sleepy.

"So that's were there at". Linx said with a smile and dropped her to the ground hard.

She was out cold.

Linx walk away but Youko but his plants around him so he couldn't move.

"You think this well hold me". Linx said as he broke free. And hit Youko hard he went flying into a wall and was out cold.

Linx smiled and walked up stairs.

Tara had Kaida out could in her hand dragging her.

Angel had Ashley and Tomo tied up by her cross. She let them go and they hit the ground out cold.

Linx opened the door to the room the kids were in. Nami was out cold still alive Tamasine was on the opposite side of the room out cold.

Taku already opened the door and was holding Hideaki in his arms.

Linx picked up Hana and walked out.

Angel took Satu in her arms. Tara took Yumi and dropped Kaida. They walked out with all there kids.

Katana tried to get up. But couldn't she felt so weak when she saw them leave with there kids. Linx just smiled at her and walked out with Hana and they rest followed him out.

**Sorry have to end this here. Boy this took long but I hope all of you like it so far. Next chapter is going to be good. Well till next time. Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**(Authors note) hi all sorry it took me so long again. But I just came back from SC. It was boring and check out my new story called A Different World its pretty good. Well here's chapter 13 and please don't forget to review this it makes me so happy when people review no hate mail thank you!**

**Chapter13**

It started to rain hard on the ground out side. Katana felt like she had the heart illness again. The feeling of pain and sadness and hate for herself for not stopping them for taking there kids away. In other words she felt like Shit. She slowly lifted herself up off the ground and looked around her.

Youko was still out cold on the ground. Ashley started to get up and was trying to get Tomo up. Tani came back holding her arm that was bleeding bad. Nami stood there was sadness in her eyes as she began to cry. Tamasine looked the worst he sat there on the ground not looking at anybody he looked depressed. His arms and legs were bleeding badly and he had cuts all over his face.

Katana walked over to Youko trying to get him up. Youko slowly got up and looked around the whole place was a mess. Room were all to ruins and there once happy home was now a mess of all kinds of thing and sadness.

"What happened to the kids"? Youko asked.

Katana looked away a tear came down her face. That told Youko that they were gone.

"I'm so sorry Katana. I'll will get them back. Don't worry". Youko told her trying to make her stop crying but he knew that this time it wouldn't work.

Kaida got up now. Her leg was badly hurt but she walked over to them. Hiei helped her over.

"Listen. Katana I now it's very hard for you but we need to move. I herd there going to come back to finish us off". Kaida told.

"What's the point were no match for them. There just find us again and kill us anyway there no point in running". Katana told them not looking at anyone. Her face now tear stained.

"Don't give up on us Katana. We will get are kids back". Kaida told her.

"Yeah she right. Pulse I think I know someone that can help". Tani piped up.

"Who"? Katana asked

"His name is Toshiro the master of time and space. I know his mate Dai she can get him to help us". Tani told them.

"How can he help"? Katana asked.

"He knows stuff". Tani replied with a smile.

"Ok were dose your friends live"? Kaida asked.

"In a different world but I know a guy that can get us there he goes by the name of Muro but first we should go to someone that can heal us and fast". Tani said breathing heavy.

"I know someone her name is Chiyo and there also Kano her mate that can help us". Ashley told them.

"All right then let's get a move on". Katana said helping Youko up and walking out side with him. Nami picked up Tamasine and followed after with Ashley, Hiei, Tomo, Kaida and Tani following them.

"Ashley since you know were they are why don't you lead the way"? Katana asked

"Sure". Ashley replied as she took the lead. They followed her to a dark ally way.

Ashley opened something up and placed it on the ground.

"What is that"? Tani asked.

"You'll see". Ashley told her with a smile as she held Tomo who was out cold still.

All of a sudden a blue door came out of nowhere in the middle of the ally way.

Everyone looked at one other then at Ashley who just smiled and walked in with Tomo at her side.

"Come on you guys the door doesn't stay there for long". Ashley told them.

They rest slowly walked in. they looked around as they saw stairs leaded down.

Ashley just smiled and walked down the stairs. The rest followed her in as Tani the last one in shut the door it disappeared when she shut it. They continued down the long stair way. Till they went into a little room. A little girl with pink hair and two little black demon wings with brown eyes and a demon tail that was black her skin with a bit pale. She wore a purple and whiter dress with red boots that came to her knees and a black hat on her head. She was sitting in a chair reading a book.

"Umm. Hi there little girl were looking for Chiyo have you seen her". Tamasine asked weakly.

She then looked up and glared at Tamasine.

"Tamasine. She is Chiyo". Ashley whispered to him.

"Oh sorry my bad". Tamasine looked away fast.

"Ashley what are you doing here. You look like crap". Chiyo said as she hugged her friend.

"Well it's a long story I'm sorry to come here like this but we need yours and Kano's help". Ashley said as she placed Tomo on a chair that was in front of her. The room was small with books everywhere. With one fire place and an other room witch was her bedroom. It had gray walls with pictures of her and Kano all over. Kano walked out of the bedroom with a yawn then stopped as he looked at everyone he had silvery gray hair with pretty blue eyes that looked almost silver. He wore a pair of black pants. He was topless. His skin was pale but he was good looking.

"Umm. Hello". Kano said very slowly. Surprised that anyone was here.

"Oh Kano your up. Guess what Ashley is here and she brought her friends that are hurt so get ready so we can heal them". Chiyo shouted at him.

"Yes dear". He said as he went back in the room to get ready.

"Sorry about that his a bit of a late sleeper". Chiyo said with a little blush on her face.

"Isn't he always"? Ashley smiled.

"But his a good mate with a kind heart". Chiyo smiled.

Kano came back with a dark blue shirt on.

"Ok. Everyone take a sit. It looks like me and Kano have a lot of work to do". Chiyo sighed. After Kano and Chiyo healed them all. They decided to rest for the night there and tell them what happened.

"Oh my I'm so sorry. Its hard losing all of your child's. I hope the master of time and space can help you guys out". Chiyo frowned as she held Kano's hand.

"Yes if anyone can help its him and I hope my brother can help get you there too. Oh and Tani his been asking about you a lot I never new that you were the Tani he was talking about". Kano said with a smile. Looking at Tani. Who had a blush on her face.

"Will. I am so what his never told me about you before". Tani muttered to him.

"Well he wouldn't have I done many bad thing to him. So it will take awhile for him to forgive me but his getting there". Kano frowned.

"Oh please don't bring up old memories". Chiyo pleaded.

"I'm sorry. I won't". Kano smiled at her lovingly.

"Will we should get some rest. You guys can sleep anywhere you like just not in our room. Ok". Chiyo said with a smile and raged Kano in the there bed room and shut the door.

"Well there something different". Tamasine said with a sigh next to Nami.

"I know they are but there really good people". Katana smiled next to Youko who fell asleep.

Tani leaned against a wall still awake.

"Hey Tani. Who's this Muro gay"? Ashley asked.

"Will. His my… Will you could say mate". Tani said with a blush.

"How come you never told us about him"? Ashley asked again.

"Because I wasn't sure if he felt the same way about the way that I do but I just found out that he dose". Tani told her.

"I see". Ashley said as she fell asleep leaning on Tomo.

Tani smile and went into alight sleep. Meanwhile. In a castle made of dream and nightmare. In a dark room. Were Linx, Taku. Angel and Tara prepare to make the kids dark and evil.

"Master. They have escaped". Tara told Linx who was sitting down watching Hana sleep.

"What shall we do"? Angel asked.

"For now we will make these kid evil and dark". Linx told them.

"Yes master. Who will be first". Taku asked bowing.

"Lets see how about you decide. Taku". Linx asked with an evil smile on his face.

"Very will I would like to make Hideaki one first". Taku said with an smile.

"I knew you say that". Linx smiled at him.

Linx went down and stood over were Hideaki lay asleep unaware of the danger around him. Linx put his hand on him and a black orb went in him.

He started to cry but this was only step one.

**Sorry I have to end this here. I hope you all like it so far. Till next time bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**(Authors note) Hi all. This story might have some crossover with Scryed only with Ryuhou and Kazuma or maybe more will see. Well enjoy chapter 14.**

**Chapter 14**

Nami woke up breathing hard. She looked around the room. She saw everyone was asleep. She felt pain in her heart like something bad was happening.

"Are you ok Nami"? Tamasine asked her. Looking at her with worry.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me". She said with a fake smile on her face but Tamasine wasn't buying it.

"I know you're worried about Hideaki but he'll be fine. Will get him back". Tamasine told her.

"I know we will". Nami said looking at him.

Tamasine smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. Nami smiled back at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

The next day they woke up early.

"Thinks Chiyo for healing us and tell Kano that to when his up". Ashley smiled as she walked back up the stair. The rest followed her up.

"Don't worry Ashley I'll tell him". Chiyo said as she waved bye to them.

Ashley and the rest went back up the stairs and now there was a green door there. Ashley opened it and walked out the rest followed her out.

When the went out. A kid with black hair with a red bandana on his forehead. His one eye was red the other was purple. He wore a long red coat with black paints and a black shirt on with black boots. On the side of him were two guns.

"Umm. Hi there kid. What are you doing here"? Tamasine asked.

He said nothing and walked away.

"Hey I asked you a question"! Tamasine shouted at him.

"Tamasine just leave him alone". Nami told him.

"He saw come out of the door will he say anything"? Tomo wondered about him.

"I'm sure he won't tell". Tani said with a smile.

"How do you know"? Ashley asked.

"Well I know him. He lives with Muro. His the master of time and space son Fudo". Tani told them following the kid now. Everyone followed her.

"We can find him easer now since his here". Tani sad with a smile.

"I guess so". Youko muttered looking bored.

"Hn". Hiei said close by Kaida.

They followed Fudo to a Apartment blinding. They walked in. Fudo didn't say word as he sopped at a door with the number 111 on it. He went in his pocket and took out a key and opened a door. And walked in. they rest followed him in. it was a nice apartment with a living room with a TV in the middle. A kitchen with a stove and everything. A small hall way leading to two rooms.

A guy was in the kitchen sitting in a chair. He had orange hair with glasses on his face with organ green eyes. He wore a red shirt with black paints. He was very good looking. He had a book in his hand that he was reading.

"Who's that"? Tamasine asked.

"That's Muro". Tani told him going up to him. Muro looked up from his book and jumped out of his chair as looked at her.

"Long time". Tani said with a smile.

"Yes a long time indeed". He said with smile. Not taken his eyes off her.

"I see you still have the kid with you'. Tani said looking around.

"Yeah Fudo may not seem like much but his really strong now". Muro told her.

"Yeah I guess your right". She said with a smile and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"I missed you". He whispered in her ear.

"I know I missed you too". She whispered back in his ear.

"I hate to interrupt but were running out of time here". Tamasine said inpatient.

"Tamasine don't be rude". Nami shouted at him.

"Sorry but the sooner we get to the master of time and space the better". Tamasine frowned as he crosses his arms.

"What. You guys came here to see my father"? Fudo asked.

"Yeah were here to get to the place were he live". Tani told him.

"I see you came back here. So I can bring you to the master of time and space place right"? Muro asked.

"Yeah and I came to see you two". Tani said with a wink.

"Hmp. My father wont just give what you want his very strict man. Who even throws his own son out"? Fudo said with a sigh.

"The only one who as every stood up to him was his mate but they got into a fight and left him". Muro told him.

"What Dai left him"? Tani said shocked.

"She got mad at him so she went to a different world. I can bring you to were she is but it's different there". Muro told them.

"Takes us there then". Tani said. With a frown.

"Very well. Everyone stand there". Muro said pointing to the wall.

Everyone stood there. Fudo looked at him and stood there to.

"Ok. Then". Muro said as he construed hard and in a burst of green light they were gone. It was dark and felt cold Katana closed her eyes and was out cold.

They fell on something hard that felt like dirt. They got up and looked around.

They saw two men fighting each other with everything they had.

One had short brown hair that was sinking up with brown eyes. He looked pissed off and his his right arm is covered in a protective metal alloy and three curved fins are created on his right shoulder blade.

"Shocking First Bullet"! he screamed as he attacked the other guy. Who had greenshi blue hair. With red eyes. He looked mad as hatred was in his eyes. There was something in front of him. It was paurple and white permenantly crossed-arms and two long, purple ribbons. With one red eye and it turned into something that resemble a lamia.

"Vigorous Right Fist Fukuryuu and Vigorous Left Fist Garyuu". The one with red eyes screamed. The one with the arm fell back wards but chaged at him.

"I'm not giving up until your dead Ryuho"! he scearmed with a smile.

"Same gose fro me Kazuma". The other one said clamly.

"Exterminating Last Bullet"! he shouted at him as he attacked him and he fell back ward too. The one called Ryuho was about to get upand attack him till he noicted the gang standing there.

"Whats wrong Ryuho". Kazuma said mockingly.

"Thats enough for today". Ryuho said as he walked up to them. The thing that was in front of him disapered

"What do you mean thats enough for today lets finshes this"! He sceamed at him. Till he truned his head and saw the gang. His arm went back to normale and his hair was down in his face.

Both of them were now looking at them.

"Umm. Hi there were new and were just passing throw". Tamasine told them.

"Just passing throw in the middly of nowere"? The one called Kazuma said looking at them. With a frown.

"Well. We come from a different world were looking for someone named Dai". Muro told them.

"That's cazy talk a different world. What kind of crap are you trying to pull on us". Kazuma shouted at them.

"It's the truth don't belive us but were looking for that person. If you haven't seen her then get out of are way". Tani shouted at him.

"Why you bicth. I don't care if you are a girl I'll kick your ass"! Kazuma shouted.

"Engouh. I belive you guys and I will help. I know were she is". Ryuho told them as he walked off.

"What your kiddening me right you don't actly belive them". Kazuma said with a frown.

"I belive who I want to. Now shut up or get out of here". Ryhuo said in a deadly voice.

"I'm not going anywere till. We see who is stornger till then I guess you stiuck with me". Kazuma said with a smile and walked off too. They rest looked at one other and followed them.

**Sorry have to end it here. I hope it was ok. Making this a crossover but Kazuma and Ryuho play an inporten role in this story but you'll just have to wait till next time. Bye for now.**


End file.
